Maximum Ride: Shadows
by SilentButHEARD
Summary: Max has defeated some of the biggest baddies in the world. Erasers - Gone. Flyboys - Gone. M-Geeks - Gone. Shadows - Everywhere. Can Max and the Flock defeat an enemy they can't even touch? FAX. Warning: Dark Themes
1. Prelude

Author's Note: Hey everyone this is my first crack at fan fiction. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: All material and content in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!

Prelude: Good Bye

My feet pounded against the sidewalk. My breath came in quick short pants. I was being chased. I didn't see them but I felt them. I felt their darkness drawing me in. Like a vortex.

Faster, _faster_. I needed to run as fast as I cou – no. No. No, I didn't need to run. I need to _fly._

I lean forward, running faster and faster; preparing to throw myself into the air.

But that was all instinct. Old habits die hard right? I felt no sensation of any kind on my back besides the tingle of salty sweat rolling down the smooth skin. There were no beautiful sails of feather, muscle, and bone ready to launch me up into the air.

My wings were gone. Someone had removed them. Three guesses who.

"This is it" a mournful voice intoned "Good bye, Maximum"


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Dr. Martinez and Ella are only good friends with Max. They are not related in anyway. That being said, enjoy.

Disclaimer: All material and content in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!

Max's POV

"Max, Max!"

"What!" I snapped back.

I just woke up from _another_ nightmare. What was that – the third one this week? Each time I wake up I can't quite remember it, but I do know I'm running away from something – or maybe it's _toward_ something – but no matter what I do, where I go, I become completely enveloped in darkness.

And what's the first thing I wake up to?

Nudge screaming my name like a banshee. Not. Pleasant.

Moving on.

After giving Nudge my oh-so-famous death glare she is a little hesitant in continuing. But being the motor mouth that she is, she pushes through it anyway.

"Um – Angel and I want to go for a little spin outside, is that okay? 'Cause we thought you get mad if we didn't ask fist. But you were asleep and I didn't want to, like, wake you up and stuff. So I asked Iggy and he said 'Go ask Gazzy.' And I said 'Gazzy's only eight!' But then Iggy said – mrgh"

I decide to put the Nudge Channel on pause.

I woke up with a pounding headache from the nightmare and, due to Nudges constant chatter, it was quickly turning into migraine.

"Sweetie?"I said in a barely comprehensible murmur. "I don't want you two going on your own. We haven't _seen_ any MGeeks in a while but you can't be to careful, alright?"

Nudge, looking crestfallen, sighed and nodded. I turned around in my bed before Nudge could give me Puppy Dog Eyes.

And incase your wondering I did say bed. As in we live in a government funded house out in the Colorado mountains. After destroying Itex and 's plan for world domination Prez Danning wanted to give us something back for 'Servicing the U.S and the entire known World'.

Cool huh?

Anyways I feel like were back in our E house minus Jeb, so bonus. Though this house isn't shaped like any letter of the alphabet it was totally designed for Bird-Kid living.

That was the point though. To make us feel like we belong. I'm not sure if I'll feel like that in any other part of the world. But in this little piece of Colorado? You betcha.

Review. Pwetty Pwease?


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: First I must say, Thank you to The-weird-1 and Powerkitty for reviewing! **

**The-weird-1: Wow. Blushes I am incredibly flattered that such a short prelude made such an impact. Thank you so much!**

**Powerkitty: Thank you for the input. I'm glad you like where the story's going. As for the length of the chapters I totally agree with you. They should be longer. Ironically enough usually once I have a story going you can't drag me away from the keyboard. Usually. But for this particular story I want to ease into it. The chapters will get longer as I progress.**

**Disclaimer: All material and content in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!**

Fang's POV

I was leaning against the wall of the hallway when I saw an unusually solemn Nudge shuffle past Max's room. Looks like Max said no to her and Angel going for a flight. Don't blame her. It is too soon.

But still.

Max hasn't been herself lately. Usually she was the first one up, already checking on the kids. Now she is always the last one up. Her skin looks paler. There are bags under her eyes. She looks … weaker. That's it. Never thought I'd have to use the word 'weak' to describe Max.

I'd talk to her later. Something was definitely up. I was going to find out what.

Max's POV

When I finally dragged myself out of the bed and into the drafty hallway I saw Fang, leaning against the wall, looking at me. Just looking. No definite expression on his face to let me know what he was thinking. Ugh. I hate it when he does that. So irritating.

I gave him a look that should have said 'What?'

He shrugged, turned on his heel, and headed down stairs. Well that went well.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I still had a bit of a headache.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a searing pain. I fell to me knees, clutching my head. I clamped my lips together tightly, refusing to make a sound. I didn't want to alarm the others. Silky voices whispered words in my head. "Come … worthless … don't … blood … darkness …. Shadows … watch your Shadows …"

Then the pain suddenly stopped. I felt a cold chill run along my spine like I was in the presence of something wrong, something not natural. I opened my eyes slightly and could've sworn I saw the dark silhouette of something running flat against the wall, like a shadow. Shadows …

I opened my eyes more widely and there was no silhouette of anything. I stood up cautiously. Maybe there was no danger. Maybe all those years of paranoia have gotten to me, causing me to have the weirdest freakin' dreams on the planet. Maybe –

"Max" said a small voice behind me.

Angel. I quickly shut down all thoughts of Shadows and weird creepy voices. Didn't want to frighten her.

"Yeah hon?"

"Iggy said to tell you breakfast is ready and that- " she giggled "– and that if you ain't coming, he's having your share."

I rolled my eyes. The boy must have a death wish. I've been so cranky lately, because of the nightmares, I was liable to snap at anybody and anything, Apparently Iggy wanted to test that.

"Tell him if he touches my plate he's dead meat."

Angel smiled brightly at me, nodded, and then turned to skip lightly down the stairs.

I waited a minute before following her. Once I was sure I wasn't going to suddenly collapse due to horrible pain and emo thoughts, I followed her down to the kitchen.

**Sorry, like I said the chapters **_**will**_** get longer. Just not yet. **

**So review my Pretties. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: A big thanks to OnlyAtTwilight for reviewing. Again, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: All material and content in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!**

**Max's POV**

Apparently I came down to the kitchen just in time. Even though it was Iggy who threatened to steal my breakfast, it looked like Gazzy was the one who would try to carry it out. I saw Gazzy trying to sneak a sausage of my plate. I was at the table in millisecond. I grabbed Gazzy wrist.

"Don't even think about it"

Gazzy swallowed hard. "Oh, hey Max didn't know you were up" he said with a weak chuckle.

I snorted. "Uh-huh"

I looked around the Kitchen. Everyone was here, they looked fine. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were around the kitchen table and had already inhaled half the food off their plates. Fang was leaning against the kitchen counter, quickly picking through his plate. Iggy was by the stove, already cooking seconds.

Iggy suddenly turned around from the stove with a look of mock outrage.

"So you finally decided to show up for breakfast, eh? I don't slave over hot stove just so I can wait for you to drag your butt out of bed while the food gets cold!"

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were trying to smother their laughter by now. Fang even had a small smile.

But I wasn't in the mood. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Iggy" I began, but he was on a roll.

"Where's the respect?"

"Iggy."

"Where's the appreciation?"

"_Iggy._"

"Why should I –"

"Iggy will you please SHUT UP!"

Iggy and everyone else was stunned into silence. He was only joking. I knew that. But for some reason I could barely contain my rage. This wasn't me. Maybe it was the nightmares that were making me so angry. I mean it's not like I've been a little ray of sunshine lately. I have been more irate than usual. But nothing like this.

Five pairs of Bird Kid eyes bore into mine. Even Iggy's sightless ones. They were waiting for me to say something. To explain my sudden outburst or at least apologize to Iggy. At the moment I couldn't do either.

I quickly turned around and ran upstairs, back to my bedroom. I needed to cool off.

**Fangs POV**

"Iggy will you please SHUT UP!"

I think my mouth almost fell open. Since when did Max get so worked up over a joke?

We all looked at her. After a minute the anger disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by a shock that mirrored our own.

Her mouth opened, like she was about to say something, but then she practically flew out of the room and I heard her light quick step making its way up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to her" I muttered to the others.

Then I briskly walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs. I went to knock on her bedroom door where I was sure I would find her,

I gave the door three short raps.

"Can I come in?"

Nothing.

"Max?"

I was starting to get worried when I heard a quiet voice say, "Go away"

"Max? What's going on, what's wrong? Come on, let me in."

"Nothing's going on" Her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear it, "Nothing's wrong. Now go away."

Like that was going to stop me.

I reached for the doorknob, but before I even touched it Max wrenched the door open.

"What, why wont' you _leave me alone_."

"I wanted to talk" I said calmly

"About?" She looked ticked off.

"About the weather what do you think I wanna talk about?"

Her jaw muscle twitched. How did she end up being the one to get mad here?

"I have no idea."

Okay. _Now_ I was starting to get mad.

"Let me remind you" I said in an unemotional voice. "About 3 minutes, ago when you snapped at Iggy for no apparent reason. Max, what the hell was that about?"

She faltered for a moment, "I don't …" Then she frowned and her voice got stronger.

"Iggy's acting like a child. I deal with crap like that from Nudge and Angel and Gazzy everyday. I don't need it from _fifteen year old_ Iggy."

What a freakin' hypocrite!

"Well. Look who's all mature now. Or did I imagine that only two weeks ago you had Iggy look all over the house for a pair of jeans you claim he stole. A pair of jeans that never existed. You know, for the fun of it. You do know what fun is right?"

Max's cheeks flamed. She clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly.

"People change, Fang" Her voice was so cold and flat that I barely recognized it. "I'm changing. Maybe for the better. Now I'm gonna ask you on last time. Please. Leave. Me. Alone."

Wow. What the … I don't even – what _is_ this all about. She must not be telling me something. This is not Max. But at the moment I was too angry to get anything out of her. It was all I could not to punch her.

So I glared down at her and answered "Gladly."

**Max's POV**

God. I hate him. Hate him with a passion. I didn't know where all this rage was coming from, but that little chat with fang helped me see the truth.

It was Them

My flock, my so-called "family_". _They're_ immature_. Incompetent. A waste of space. Worthless. A – wait. Hold up.

Since when did I think like that?

What the hell was that argument with Fang all about? Oh my God. I can't believe I said those things about Iggy, and the flock, my family. It was wrong. It was mean and stupid. So what made me say that … think all those awful things …

Just then my shadow, cast by the sun's light that filtered through my bedroom curtains, literally peeled itself off the wall and stepped forward.

What the!?

Then in went inside me and I was engulfed in a horrible burning pain. Horrible images flashed through my head. People screaming. The flock screaming. Glass breaking. Nudge falling toward the earth. Angel dropping to her knees, screaming in pain. The Gasman drowning in black liquid. Iggy on dirt floor, twitching. A knife ripping through Fang's chest.

_STOP IT!!!_ I thought as loud as I could.

I thought I'd go insane if I saw anymore.

"_Don't"_ I heard a silky voice whisper inside my head _" Don't be afraid of me. Embrace me. You know you want to"_

_No _I thought weakly. I wanted this _thing_ out of me.

"_Oh Max. I have always been with you. Inside your head. Now I am apart of you. Now I _am _you"_

And then my world went black.

**Review. Please? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: A big thanks to Julie Av, Pigs103, OnlyAtTwilight, and The-Weird- 1 for reviewing! I'd also like to give a shout out to those non-reviewing readers out there. I saw the number of hits this story got and nearly fell out of my chair! Thanks for reading guys.**

***During Angel's POV when things are in unquoted italics she's reading someone's thoughts. Now on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: All material and content in reference to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!**

**Max's POV**

Ugh. My head hurt. My body ached. It felt like I was run over by a bus.

I slowly got up. I was in my bed. How did that happen? I was pretty sure I was standing up in the middle of the floor about six feet away from the bed. If I passed out there was no way I would have landed on the bed. And there's no way a glass of water and saltine crackers would have magically appeared on my nightstand.

I sank back down on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to remember exactly what happened. I remembered passing out. I remembered terrifying images of he flock that seemed to be cemented into my brain. I also remembered that stupid argument with Fang. But there was something else. Something that I was missing. A darkness, a whisper …

My door slowly opened. I shot up.

It was Fang.

"Oh. You're awake. Good. The others were worried. You see, _they _actually care about you."

"Fang just listen –"I had to explain to him that I wasn't … myself when I said those things. He had to know. He also had to know about those images I saw about him and the rest of the flock.

Before I could say anything else though, Fang was already out of my bedroom, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

He didn't even acknowledge the fact I had spoken at all.

Hmph.

Okay, okay. I guess I deserved that.

**Angel's POV - Before**

Nudge looked down at her cards.

_Let's see. I have two 2's, three 4's and one King. I _think_ Angel has a 4. Please, please, please don't let her ask me for a four._

"Have any fours?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

Nudge heaved a sigh, "Yeah." But when she handed over the cards she gave a little smile and thought _Aw well_. That's one of the things I like about Nudge. She's never a sore loser.

"Wanna go see if Max will play Go Fish with us?" I asked her.

Nudge squirmed uneasily.

"Erm –Angel? I don't think Max wants to play with us right now." Maybe Nudge was right but maybe we could cheer her up.

"She just a teensy bit cranky."

Nudge raised her eyebrows "A_ teensy bit cranky?"_

_Angel has to be kidding. I thought Max's head going to explode._

My shoulders hunched "Okay fine she's a _very_ teensy bit cranky, c'mon Nudge. Please?"

Nudge shook her head.

_No way am I going to visit Max now. I was going to try to stay away from her for as long as could._

"Nudge!"

"No."

"Fine. _I'll_ play Go Fish with Max while you stay here hiding."

Nudge rolled her eyes at me.

_Whatever._

I got up and gathered all of our playing cards. I jogged out of the living room and then up the stairs. This would cheer Max up. I was sure of it.

I tapped on Max's room.

"Max"

Hmm … no answer.

"Max?"

Still nothing.

I opened the door and – oh my God! No, no, no, no, _no._

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Someone help, it's Max!"

Fang was there first. His widened for like a second then he was immediately by Max's side.

When the others came they all gasped – well except for Iggy who kept saying "What? What happened to Max? What's going on?"

We were all too shocked to tell him that Max was laying face down on the floor. Even from her unconscious mind I got no thoughts. None. And usually that's when a person's mind is most vulnerable, but whenever I tried to penetrate it, it felt something pushed me right back out.

Fang pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. "She's got a pulse."

_Thank God_ he thought.

"What's going on?" Iggy hissed.

Nudge quickly explained what just happened

"It looks like she just passed out though, she has pulse, she breathing." She finished.

"Jeez" Iggy breathed.

"Iggy, help me get her on the bed." Fang called in a steady voice.

"'Kay"

Iggy and Fang lifted Max up onto the bed. "She just needs to rest" Iggy said.

The rest of us filed out the room. I glanced back at Max

Fang looked at me and thought really hard: _She'll be alright_

I nodded and headed back down to the living room.

**Fang's POV – After**

I stared out of my bedroom window. Our house was pretty high up in the mountains. The sky was a perfect blue. I imagined unfurling my wings and getting away from of this.

I kept thinking about what Max was trying to tell me.

Maybe I shouldn't have stormed out like that. But all that crap she was saying about the flock rewound in my head again and again and that only mad me that much more furious with her. Still. She looked different when she woke up. Her eyes weren't cold like before. They were nervous, maybe a little scared. It was rare when Max was scared.

Scratch that. It was rare when Max _showed_ she was scared.

… Fine.

I'll go hear her out.

**Max's POV**

I was still staring at the ceiling when my door opened again.

It was Fang. Again.

He looked me coolly. "Hey"

"Hey" I answered.

"So" He walked toward my bed and sat on the edge, causing the springs to creak. "What's going?"

I sat up and exhaled heavily.

"Well, it's a good thing you're sitting down." I said, laughing quietly.

He didn't crack a smile.

"Okay, first off I'm … sorry I yelled at Iggy. And I didn't mean any of those things I said to you earlier."

Fang cocked a brow. "Why'd you say them, then? Are you going through an extreme case of PMS?"

I snorted. "No, I just haven't been myself lately. Before I passed out I remember seeing some images of you and the flock."

"What kind of images?"  
"Really bad images. Images of you and the flock dying. Dying in some really awful ways and-"I choked back a sob. As soon as I mentioned them to Fang, those pictures started playing in my head again. Making me sick. Making me go insane.

Fang cautiously put his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened for a moment and then quickly relaxed, hating the surge of warmth his arm brought to my skin.

"And?" he asked gently.

"There was something else but I – I can't remember." I couldn't stand how helpless I sounded. "Whatever it is I think it's what caused me to act so odd lately. I don't know what to do and – I'm scared. Do you think what I saw will come true?"

Fang stared at the floor for a long moment. Finally he met my gaze.

"I don't know what's going on with you Max, but we _will_ get through. Together we will. I swear we will."

I stared at Fang with a complete loss of words. Finally I cleared through and said "Thank you."

There was a lot wanted to say to him but that was the best I could think of.

"No problem. Do you want to head down stairs; the others were pretty shaken up …"

I will" I promised "Just give me a minute."

He stared at me for a second and then nodded.

I looked around my bedroom for a while. Then I stood up and opened the door. But something made me pause.

There was light cast on the wood floor of my bedroom. The problem?

I casted no shadow.

Dear Lord.

**Pleeeez Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey guys first I must say I'm so so so so so so so so so (One Year Later …) so so sorry for not updating! I've just had … a lot going on at home. Some stuff with school. Some stuff with Mom. Anyways to make up for being away for so long I will most definitely include some FAX! Yeah so –drum roll please- on with ze fic!**

***Italics in Max's POV signify the creepy voice inside her head. I will not elaborate anymore on that.**

**Disclaimer: All material and content in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!**

**Max's POV**

Oh God. This cannot be happening. Why …? How …? How is this possible?

_Oh, you already know Maximum._

The voice was terrifyingly familiar. It made me think of terrible things. Anger. Hate. Pain Sorrow. Death.

I remember now. It all came back to me in a rush. That – that _thing _entering my body. That_ thing _making me see those terrible things … think those terrible things …

Why was it doing this to me? Was it trying to drive me insane?

_Maximum I want to help you. I would never hurt _you.

I frowned and clenched my teeth.

But you would hurt the flock, wouldn't you. You're going to try to make those I saw come true.

_The Flock, you're so called "family," - they're liabilities and you know it._

Oh, jeezum. Hadn't I thought the exact same thing earlier? Did it really have that much control over me?

_I'm not going to "try" to make those things you saw come true. I _will _make_ _them come true. I'm doing this all for you Max. I care about you. _

No.

_I am your end, your beginning. Your night. Your darkness. Your every desire. You have nothing to fear from me. I _am_ you … I am your Shadow. Please Max. You have to. You must embrace me … embrace me … you will sooner or later …_

No.

"Liar", I merely whispered the word but it contained some much hate, so much rage that it scared me.

**Fang's POV (Ten Minutes Later)**

Max finally managed to come downstairs.

The little kids, Iggy, and even Total **(A/N: Yeah, I totally forgot about him) **straightened up at her approach.

Her blonde/brown hair covered some of her face. She took a deep breath and then smiled at us all.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to freak you out" Max said "I've just been a little weird. I haven't been eating enough lately, which is probably why I passed out, and why I've so cranky,"

Lying came so easily to her. The girl could have won an Oscar. I understood, though, why she wouldn't want to tell the Flock about what she saw. It probably would've given the little ones nightmares.

"But I'm fine now. Better, actually." she continued

She turned toward Iggy. "Ig, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I didn't mean to."

Iggy shrugged "Whatever, It's cool." He was always easy to forgive. Then Iggy smirked "I had a feeling it was just an extreme case of PMS, anyway."

Max smiled tightly. I saw her middle finger twitch, she probably wanted to flip him off ,but realized (a) we were with the younger kids and (b) Iggy wouldn't see it anyway.

'Thanks, Iggy" she said through clenched teeth.

He smiled angelically at her "No prob"

Max rolled her eyes and then smiled.

And that was it.

The tension in the room evaporated. Everyone relaxed and went back to their previous affairs. Nudge was _still_ trying to beat _mind–reading_ Angel at Go Fish (I've played Go Fish before. Seriously? Kind of dull.) And Iggy and the Gasman were trying to develop a bomb in secret even though we all knew what they were doing. And Max …

Max was sitting in the far corner of the room, watching over everyone patiently as she always did, ready to jump in when something got out of hand.

But there was something in her face. Worried. Scared, maybe. Suddenly her eyes flickered up and met mine. She tilted her head slightly toward the kitchen. I nodded. She got up and quietly made her way to the kitchen. After a few moments I followed her.

When I got inside the kitchen Max was hunched in her seat. Her hands covered her face. She looked exhausted.

She raised her head when she heard me come in.

"Hey"

"Hey" I answered.

"So" I began "Is this about those … things you saw?"

"No … well yes, but no."

I rolled my eyes. "Well that clears _that _up"

Max sighed heavily "Just sit down. Please"

I raised my eyebrows at her, not expecting 'please' from Max, but complied anyway and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Fang" she said uneasily "I think I kno – I know where those images came from."

I leaned forward, intrigued. I inclined my head slightly, wanting her to go on.

She swallowed "There's been this voice in my head – not _the _Voice – but something worse, something more sinister. And I think it's coming from … my Shadow."

What?

"Your Shadow?"

"Yes, the one's that inside me."

I opened my mouth then closed it, at a loss for words.

"You see I didn't tell you before because I didn't remember. A Shadow – my Shadow – literally went inside me. Those images, those dark thoughts all came from her. She even said she'd make all those things I saw come true." Her voice broke "She said she was doing it for me and that I'd have to embrace her but I don't want to. I want her to go away. But I don't know how and I'm so scared. I'm just so, so scared she will make those things come true and I …"

She took a deep breath to calm her self. Her hands were shaking. I got out of my chair and I walked around the table and sat down next to her.

Max didn't look at me. Her head was still down. Her long, silky – though admittedly messy – hair covered her face. Gently, I brushed her hair back from her face. She still refused to look at me.

"Max" I murmured "Don't you remember what I said earlier."

"Yes." She whispered.

I put two fingers under her chin and turned her face toward mine.

Her hazel brown eyes shined with unshed tears. Her pink full lips quivered against her soft, porcelain skin.

Without even thinking about it I leaned in and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and warm. My hand slid up her neck and knotted in her hair. I loved it. I loved the feel of her lips on mine.

Then something changed. She responded more … aggressively. The kiss changed into something more hungry. Not that I really minded but something felt off.

I pulled back, breathing raggedly, "Max, wha -?"

I stopped when I saw her face. Her eyes were pitch black. Her skin was about 5 shades paler than usual. You could easily see purplish blue veins underneath her skin.

"What's the matter?" Her voice sounded doubled, like two people speaking at once. She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you want me?"

**Dun, Dun, Dun! **

**Review to find out what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey Peeps! I was just reading my previous chapters for **_**Maximum Ride: Shadows **_**and dear sweet Lord! My grammar was atrocious! From here on in I'm going to take a little more time to read it over. I want to thank you all for dealing with my horrible grammar but …yeah… before I post chapter 7 I'm going to have edit all those other chapters. I literally cringe whenever I see a missing "I" or "a." Ugh, anyway on a lighter note a big thanks to The –weird –1, OnlyAtTwilight, CJ-reader-501, and TaKeMeToPaRiSs153 (I love your name!) for reviewing and I **_**never**_** get tired of reviewers – you know who you are. I always appreciate the input.**

***Important: I realize I haven't mentioned this before, but for the story's sake Max and Fang did not get together or make out in Book 5, **_**MAX**_**. I repeat Max and Fang did not get together in **_**MAX.**_ **Now that that has been said, on with ze fic!**__

**Disclaimer: All material and content in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!**

**Max's POV (A moment earlier)**

"Max" Fang said softly "Don't you remember what I said earlier?"

"Yes" I breathed back. Oh God. All of Fang's features suddenly became painfully obvious to me. The jet black hair. The dark olive skin. His sharp, angular face.

Fang put two fingers under my skin. My breath came faster.

He leaned toward me.

Closer …

Closer …

Closer still…

And then his lips met mine. They were warm and firm and wonderful and … Fang. Just Fang.

Fang's hand slid into my hair. God did that feel good.

He was all I could feel and all I wanted to feel. I'd kissed him before, but this was different. This was full of passion and release and – love. That was it. Love. I never realized how terribly, painfully, joyously I had loved him until now. And just how much I _wanted _him. Physically and emotionally.

I – uh-oh.

The warm tingly feeling my skin had gotten from Fang's touch turned into something cold and dark. And then I was no longer there. I mean – oh how can I explain this?

I still felt Fang. But I could no longer control my body. Or how I reacted.

What the _hell_ was going here?

_All that you desire Max …_

Um, what?

_You want him, do you not? I can help you have him._

WTF? It was my Shadow again. I was certain that it was going to bring death and sorrow and what not to my life and possibly even my friends' lives, but disturb my make-out session? Not so much.

And what do you mean "I can help you have him"? I already have him, incase you haven't noticed.

_Ah, Max. You're holding back. You always hold back. No more holding back Max. I can help you tear down those walls that you always foolishly struggle to keep up._

I felt myself – or rather herself respond more intensely to Fang's kiss. I/She pulled at his shoulder to get him closer to me/her.

It felt good. She was right. I did need to tear down those walls.

_Yes, you think that's best, don't you?_

Yes … I felt myself think sluggishly … yes that's best …

_Play with him, _while you can.

And then I was gone.

**Fang's POV**

I jerked away from Zombie Max.

"Max! Max, what's going on! Snap out of it!"

Max – or rather Zombie Max – pushed out of her chair calmly and coolly like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What are you talking about Fang? I thought you wanted to." She asked in that same weird voice.

"What the hell are you yelling about in here?" An irritated voice asked from the kitchen doorway. Iggy.

I turned wildly toward Iggy.

"There's something wrong with Max!"

"What's wrong with Max?" Iggy inquired.

"Yeah Fang, what's wrong with Max?"

I turned around and thought I was going to pass out. It was Max. Normal Max. No weird skin. No doubled voice. No zombie vibes. Just a tired and annoyed looking fifteen year old bird kid.

"Well?" she asked, even more annoyed.

"I … you just …" I spluttered

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You're losing it dude. Anyways, keep it down. I'm trying to hear the game."

And with that he loped out of the room.

Max sighed heavily.

"Um, so … what happened back there?"

A funny look crossed her face. She frowned but then her face cleared.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Max…"

"Nothing happened." She said this in a strong, firm voice, but it looked like she was trying to convince herself.

She started to leave the room, but I caught hold of her wrist.

"Please, just –"

She pulled herself out of my reach. "Don't touch me." I knew she meant her voice to sound fierce, but it sounded more afraid. I think she realized I heard the fear in her voice because then she added in a whisper "Please. Don't. Don't come anywhere near me." And then she left. Leaving me worried, afraid, and totally confused.

**Max's POV**

I did it. I can't believe I did it. I listened to it.

_Is it really so hard to believe Max? You wanted to. I know you did. You wanted to embrace me and you'll do it again too._

"Fuck off" I said in angry whisper.

It was frightening. It lasted only for a few minutes, but for those few minutes my Shadow took control of me. So that's what happens when I embrace it. And that's probably why she wanted me to so badly.

Without even realizing it I made my way to front entrance of the house, my hand already on the doorknob. All I had to do was wrench the door open and I could unfurl my wings and fly in the crisp blue sky.

Ah, but what about the flock? I couldn't just leave them.

_What about them? _The slick voice whispered in my head.

Yeah … what about them …

No! I am _not _going to listen to you. I will never _ever _embrace you again!

Just then, like liquid, I saw black leaking out of myself and onto the floor. My Shadow.

It was gone! The dark, terrible thing finally left my body.

So it was over, right?

Of course not. That would make my life easy and some divine force just didn't want to have that. So instead of just leaking on the floor and disappearing forever, it slid over the floor and then on the wall going God knows where else. Probably to torment my friends. Nice.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. There's been a lot of stuff going on at home lately … but let's not go into that. On with ze fic.**

**Disclaimer: All material and content in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own zip, zilch, nada!**

**Gazzy's POV**

Okay let's see what did Iggy say? Oh right. The blue wire is for the detonator and the green wire's for … what? Uh-oh. I cannot screw this up otherwise Iggy would totally kill me! As would the unstable bombs …

A quick flash of something black shot past me. What the ….?

_Gasman_

"Erm, Max? "

_Gazzy, help!_

"What's wrong?"

I looked around wildly. I was in the basement of the house. I didn't see Max anywhere. But I was sure I heard her.

"Max!" I called again. Where was she?

_Gazzy it's coming!_

"What's coming?"

I started running up the stairs, but something pushed me back – something like liquid ice.

I rubbed my head. "Ugh."

I heard a load creak behind me. I didn't see anything except for – a large black something.

I peered closer. It had Max's silhouette.

"Max-"

That black something pushed me back, hard – I realized then it was the same something that pushed me down the stairs. It definitely wasn't Max. I slammed into the stone wall of the basement. I reached one hand behind my head and felt something wet and sticky. Blood.

"Who are you? And what's coming?" I croaked.

Max's voice – _Its _voice whispered menacingly, _Too late it's here._

**Max's POV**

I ran down the hall that led to the living room yelling, "FAMILY MEETING, ASAP!!!"

Frantic looking Bird Kids – and an irritated Canine American - filed into the room.

"What's going on, Max?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide.

I swallowed. 'What's going on?' is right. How the heck was I going to explain all of this to them? 'Okay kids, my evil Shadow's on the loose, so remember to keep the nightlight on!'

"Max?" Nudge asked again.

"Okay." I sighed "Okay. Look, you remember how weird I've been acting lately?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you haven't been eating much, right?" said Angel.

"Not really. The truth is … I have a Shadow. It would turn me into something – not right. Something bad. And it would even take control of me." My eyes quickly flickered to Fang's, willing him to understand why I said what I said earlier. No reaction could be seen on his face. I could have been talking about the weather. "I think … that control… is what it wants. But I'm also worried about you guy's. It wanted to do some – pretty bad stuff to you." I couldn't bring myself to say _kill_. "I think it's to get you out of the way to get to me."

Iggy let out a low whistle. "Holy crap."

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Anyway I want to get out of this house."

"But why?!" Angel exclaimed. As I've told you before this was our first real home since the E-shaped house. I knew no one would want to leave. I also knew my Shadow was loose in the house somewhere endangering both me and my Flock.

"Angel, sweetie, it's not safe" I said firmly, already bracing myself for the sure to come Bambi eyes.

"But-"

"No. My Shadow is loose somewhere in the house. If it's in the house then we'll just have to leave the house."

I looked at all of their faces.

Angel looked devastated.

Nudge looked terrified.

Iggy looked stressed, already.

Fang looked like Fang.

Gazzy looked – like nothing, he wasn't here.

"Any of you guys seen Gazzy?" I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

Everyone looked around the living room, like 'Oh, maybe he's hiding behind the couch' but no. He wasn't here.

"Gazzy!" I yelled.

"Hold up." Iggy said. "Gasser's in the basement. He might not be able to hear you."

I cocked a brow. "Anything bomb related?"

Iggy bent his head and muttered "Maybe."

I walked quickly over to the basement. I gave the door three quick raps. "Gazzy come on. Family meeting. You're missing all the fun."

I opened the door slowly "Gazzy…?"

I saw the Gassman's body, crumpled and broken, lying in the basement floor. He was breathing in quick pants. Blood pooled around his head

"Gazzy!"

I ran down the stairs and pressed two fingers to his wrist. Then I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Everyone come quick! IT'S GAZZY!!!"

**Review. Please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, so sorry! I've been gone all summer I know, but please try to bear with me! And I know after all this time you guys deserve a humongo chapter, but this is what I've got for now. I'm doing everything piece by piece. **

**Disclaimer: I make no claim of anything featured in this written piece, 'k?**

**Max's POV**

The sun shone on my face and welcomed it. I loved the feeling of the warmth of sun's light on my skin. The feeling of my feathers being ruffled by the wind. The huge, seemingly endless sky. It took some of the edge off me. The darkness that seemed to be surrounding me lately

"Where _are _we going Max?" asked Nudge for the umpteenth time. Like I knew.

"Somewhere safer than there," was my only reply.

I was twitchy and nervous and upset and about a bazillion other things. What _were_ Shadows anyway? Why would they want to hurt, or even kill, Gazzy and the others? And where the hell had they come from? I mean even those nut job scientists couldn't invent something like that … or could they? I recalled those brains on a stick I had seen used in one of their twisted experiments. If they could do that, maybe they could create anything. Like a deadly voice, darkness, evil gory images … phantoms … Shadows …

I remembered one of my very first encounters with the Shadow …

"_Watch your Shadows .." _ It had said in an empty voice. Ugh just remembering it gave me chills. I wish -

Hold up.

It had said "_Watch your Shadows" _Like it was trying to help me, and yet it had had that same melancholy voice as my Shadow. Jesus. This was confusing.

Maybe there was something that connected all of this together, but what?

"Ugh." I rubbed my head.

"Head ache?" Fang asked quietly to my right.

He was referring to those crippling, skull splitting migraines I used to get. Compared with what I was dealing with now, I don't think I would have they headaches as much. At least there was some logical – if not twisted- explanation for them. It could pretty much be summed up in one word. Whitecoats. But this? I had no explanation for.

I shook my head at him, my hair whipping in the wind. "I wish."


End file.
